


【G900】Black Sea（NC17,吸毒描写，肢体残缺，女性器官，輪姦提及）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：某次突入缉毒任务中出了意外，率先突入的RK900被警局有意识地作为了弃子，事发后盖文作为900的搭档，申请去做了卧底缉毒警，然而他没想到，自己竟然还能再见到RK900。文中包含吸毒描写，肢体残缺，女性器官，輪姦提及。不能接受请勿阅读。





	【G900】Black Sea（NC17,吸毒描写，肢体残缺，女性器官，輪姦提及）

“你比较中意男人还是女人？”

明显已经吸高了的女孩儿柔若无骨似的靠在盖文身上，发音有些含糊的这么询问着。女孩儿因为红冰带来的快感有些痴傻地笑着，像是醉酒一般用自己迷茫无神的双目看着盖文，时不时地用自己涂着红色指甲油的手指戳戳对方的脸。女孩儿不过十七八岁的年纪，但是身体却已经有百分之八十达到了义体化，比一般的警察义体化程度还要高。

贫困人口的高度义体化已经成了社会问题，而这之中的原因仅仅是因为「模控生命」需要人类实验新的义体。免费义体化并且支付丰厚的报酬，这让很多吸毒者和流浪汉都为了钱自愿报名成为了实验品。可是这些小白鼠们不知道高度义体化所带来的痛苦，很多人因为义体化程度过高而从理论上不再需要吃喝睡眠。而人类与生俱来的需求却没那么容易从他们的思维中抹去，实验室活的像是行尸走肉，很多人选择更加沉浸在毒品之中寻找快乐，发泄自我。

女孩儿仿佛根本不在意会给眼前的男人造成什么困扰一般，迷糊着把自己发育良好的胸部贴了过去。她散发着温暖的属于人类的体温，有着女孩子特有的白皙柔软的皮肤，可是她的内在却已经完全成为了一台「机器」。女孩儿像是渴求温暖的小猫似的贴近了盖文的胸膛，用自己丰满柔软的胸部磨蹭着男人的手臂，闭着眼缓慢地把自己的唇也贴了过去。她打着卷儿的深棕色卷发随着她的动作垂了下来，软软地盖住了她带着大片刺目淤青的肩膀。而盖文没有拒绝她，他几乎是顺势便搂过女孩儿的肩膀吻了下去。就算已经义体化的程度如此之高，女孩儿的口腔里还是带着刚刚吸过红冰之后，所特有的酸涩的气味。

得到了一个深吻的女孩有些开心地笑了出声，仿佛她天生就是如此容易满足似的。她抽过盖文手中夹着的大麻卷儿，毫不忌讳的放到自己涂的鲜红的唇边深吸了一口，然后有些嫌弃的吐了吐舌头。

“太淡了，你也应该试试红冰。”

时至今日大麻已经算不上什么毒品了，至少在社会名流又或者毒贩眼中，吸大麻已经成了最保守选项。同样同性恋在现在也已经成了普遍，现在人类主要讨论的是兽交和恋物癖能否得到法律认可。

“我猜你应该不讨厌女人？”

女孩儿边这么说着，边脱掉了自己的衣服。她揉弄着自己丰腴的胸部，示意盖文抚摸她、同她做爱。她的身体各处都带着无法忽视的青紫色淤伤，这让原本打算逢场作戏的盖文警官不由得愣了一下。不用猜盖文也知道这些伤口是怎么弄出来的，高度义体化的女性不会怀孕，也没有染病风险，更不会轻易死亡，就算随便殴打操弄又或者随便射在里面也可以。

“或者你也想试试Boss养的仿生狗？”

女孩儿见他没有反应，有些败兴的坐回了盖文身侧。她赤裸着身子，依旧猫咪一般地磨蹭盖文的手臂，亲吻着男人略带胡茬的侧脸。

“他们一会儿就牵出来了。”

女孩儿这么说着，指了指不远处那群嗑药嗑到意识模糊，性欲勃发，阴茎涨大，全部都有些跃跃欲试的男人们。虽然很可悲，但是，是的，的确是这样的。比起有思想、会反抗的人类，当然还是会乖乖听话的仿生人更能满足某些人暴力而又变态的需求。而且他们几乎不吃不喝，没有人权，补充一次蓝血可以待机几个月，除了简单清洗之外不需要什么特别管理。不用的时候强行让他们进入待机，直接扔到仓库里关起来就好了。

 

盖文看到了那个被拉扯着强行被牵出来的仿生人，或者按他们的话来说，这里养的仿生狗。所有人都看到了，有几个人甚至异常兴奋地、下流地吹起了口哨。或许这里的其他人都不太清楚这台仿生人之前究竟是做什么的，他的价值又在哪里，但是盖文的确对此知道的一清二楚。他很清楚这是台由「模控生命」开发的警用型RK900原型机，自从上次任务警局选择用牺牲他的方式来换取其他几位人类警员的生命之后，盖文还以为自己再也不会见到这台该死的机器了。虽然「模控生命」似乎并不太在意底特律警局弄丢了他们的原型机，表示不用担心他们对于资料都有备份。但是这件事在社会上却引起了不小的轰动，更多人开始关心这么做是否合法以及仿生人是否应该拥有权利和自由，一时间舆论把底特律警局推入了一个非常两难的境地。

操，盖文咬牙切齿地在心里这么骂着。这个垃圾仿生人，这个冷血的搭档，这个淫荡的床伴，这张天杀的漂亮的脸蛋儿和这双美得惊心动魄的冰蓝色双眼——

盖文感觉自己的喉咙发涩，他什么都说不出口了，他看到RK900脖子上拴着狗链，眼睛上也戴着眼罩，胸口打着两个小巧的银色乳环，几个男人用力拽着他向前拖动。仿生人失去了双腿，而根据盖文身边的女孩儿所说，他们每次享用完这台仿生人之后，都会好心地帮这他清除数据，以免产生什么不必要的异常。但是RK900却好像拥有记忆似的，有些恐惧地本能地抗拒着，不知道是不是因为看不到的缘故，他只是有些绝望地、小幅度地挣扎着，小小地伸着手试图扒住身下的地毯。可是这样的反抗在这种到处都是义体化极高的、全都嗑药嗑到意识模糊的人类面前根本不值得一提，最终RK900还是被牵着他的男人扯着项圈拽了起来，直接扔到了床上。

几个从刚刚开始就在一边跃跃欲试的男人，理所当然地围了过来。他们脱掉内裤，迫不及待地把自己肿胀勃起的阴茎放了出来，有些恶意地贴着RK900白皙的皮肤磨蹭，故意把自己略带腥膻味道的前液蹭到了RK900的唇边和发间。甚至还有人用自己的阴茎戳刺着RK900柔软的胸部，用手指毫不留情地拉扯他打着小环的粉嫩乳尖，把那个原本柔软敏感的小肉粒有些疼痛地随着拉扯微微变形，搞得RK900一时间整个人止不住地抽搐颤抖了起来。很明显除了不可避免的机体改造，RK900的程序也被强行摧毁更改过了，现在的仿生人完全不具备调控自己身体感知度的能力，只能被迫接受着来自外界、人类所给予他的所有刺激。

几个男人拉开了RK900仅剩下部分腿根的双腿，强迫仿生人将自己的下体暴露在众人眼前。原本属于警用仿生人的机体不具备性爱部件，只有一个原装的接口，也就是说他们没有人类的第二性征。但是现在RK900的下体被强行打开了两个洞，前面是颜色粉嫩的人类女阴，而后面是同样色泽浅淡的肛门。几个人用手指随意地在RK900的下体捣鼓了一阵，确认那里已经足够湿润、正在乖乖往外淌水儿之后便把自己的阴茎顶了上去。在此之前已经有两个人占用了RK900的双手，他们前后律动着操着仿生人纤细漂亮的手指，不断恶意地把自己的前液故意蹭到仿生人深棕色的小卷毛儿、和漂亮的脸蛋儿上。把仿生人的头发和睫毛都蹭满了黏稠而又透明的液体，肮脏却又色情的一塌糊涂。仿生人白皙的手指乖巧而又有些机械性地顺着那两个遍布血管的深色巨物撸动着，顺从地用自己微凉的指尖从底端仔细服务到那两根阴茎的顶端，而后还不忘乖乖用自己的拇指，抚慰过那两个早就被前液蹭得水光发亮的、紫红色的龟头。

RK900手上的动作在那两根粗长的阴茎抵在他前后的两个小洞上的时候突兀地慢了下来，被蒙住双眼的仿生人额角转着红圈，似乎是意识到将要发生什么似的、有些抗拒地向后瑟缩了一下。而像是无法忍受自己养的狗竟然会反抗主人一般，握着RK900脖颈上那条狗链的男人粗暴地将被夺走了视线的仿生人拽了回来，狠狠地一拳打在了RK900漂亮的脸蛋儿上，些许蓝血顺着仿生人的嘴角和鼻腔流了下来。而其他人则是极为淡漠地，甚至反而愉悦地叫着好，随后用力握住RK900仅剩下不到一半的腿根，直接将他拽回了原地。RK900的腿根上遍布着那些男人使用过后造成的青紫色的淤伤，以及用刀片所划破的、失去了皮屑而被迫暴露出塑胶内里的、计数用的伤口。还有那些人用油性笔开玩笑般写下的「婊子」一类不堪入目词汇。这一切都控诉着RK900在这里所经受的怎样的折磨，而那些始作俑者却还在毫不留情地拉扯着RK900胸口和阴蒂上的银色小环，污言秽语地嘲笑着仿生人的濡湿和淫荡，蹂躏着仿生人敏感到可怜的花蕾和乳尖，打算继续他们已经发生过数次的轮奸——

这时盖文有些忍无可忍地从原处站了起来，他也不知道他想做什么，他也不知道他到底要干什么，但是他就是身体先于大脑的动了起来，觉得自己不能对此坐视不管。盖文很清楚自己卧底的身份在这里暴露就完了，这个毒窝都是义体化高达八九十的「人类」，他们身体功能的各个方面，几乎已经强化得同普通的警用仿生人没什么差别了。但是盖文无法冷静下来，他无法、他做不到，因为RK900被那些人蹂躏、调侃甚至施虐的时候，盖文总觉得自己看到那个冷血的仿生人在哭。他发誓自己看到了那个被隐没在黑色眼罩之下的、仿生人珍贵的泪。而盖文告诉自己，或许这只是性爱软件又或者性爱系统的什么程序，为了给人在做爱的时候增加情趣之类的。可是他就是忍不住，他就是无法忽视那些泪水，他就是不想眼睁睁地看着RK900被那些人凌辱。

盖文嘲笑自己，他不知道自己现在这样究竟算是怎么回事。毕竟之前他侮辱仿生人的次数也不在少数，甚至还提交了那么几份仿生人损毁的报告，可是他现在却要为一台仿生狗铤而走险了？是因为他们曾经睡过那么几次，或者说，是因为盖文曾经操过RK900那么几次吗？还是因为自己当时也觉得RK900的「存在」没有人类的生命值钱，想也不想便服从了警局的安排，直接把自己的搭档送入了这样的火坑之中，而产生了强烈的负罪感呢？不管是因为什么，说到底还只是为了自己而已，为了让自己好过一些，为了让自己从心理上过意得去，人类就是这样龌龊而又自私的动物。

 

“你也想试试这条狗？”

盖文突兀的动作毫不意外地引起了Boss的注意力，那个男人多少有些嗑高了，已经开始有些晕晕乎乎地吐字不清。似乎是满足于有人对自己养的仿生狗这么着迷，男人有些得意的大笑了几声，示意盖文先坐回原位，然后命令手下把RK900直接牵到了盖文的面前。男人一直都很中意盖文这样性格糟糕却又做事麻利的小混蛋，所以在这种事情上他自然也不会小气。

“他很好用，今天归你爽。”

男人这么说着，随之用力推了几下RK900的后脑，把仿生人漂亮的小脸蛋儿直直地往盖文的胯部摁了过去，像是真的对待什么物品似的粗暴地示意仿生人为人类口交。而将被剥夺了视线的RK900硬生生拖拽到盖文面前的男人，则是随意地将拴着仿生人项圈的绳索扔到了盖文手中，很明显并不是很介意Boss的这个决定。毕竟除了这个仿生人，这里还有很多吸高了的男孩儿女孩儿，他们都是被人遗弃在这里，供毒贩们享用的甜品。

盖文摘下了蒙着RK900双眼的眼罩，让仿生人那双透亮却又总是带着些疏离感的冰蓝色眼睛，终于脱离了那块丑陋的黑色布料的遮挡。盖文有些发愣地看着RK900微微湿润的浅蓝色双眼，像是大脑当机似的一时间不知道要做什么才好，只是无意识地伸手擦了擦RK900被前液弄得一塌糊涂的侧脸，温柔地帮他整理了一下凌乱柔软的棕色卷发。坐在盖文身边的女孩儿在RK900为此而转起黄灯的时候，像是认为仿生人坏掉了一般，粗暴地拍了拍RK900的侧脑，嘲弄地讽刺着仿生人的愚钝。让盖文瞬间有些恼怒地拉开了那个女孩儿，搞得她有些不明所以地、不满地抱怨着走到了一边。

事实上盖文知道，RK900不应该记得他，那些人在更改仿生人程序时直接破坏了他的处理器，抹去了他处理器中所储存的所有资料和信息，也成功地让底特律警局失去了所有同RK900的联系，错误地判定这台原型机已经彻底报废。而RK900仿佛不知道盖文在做什么一般，有些犹豫又有些迷惑地看了看盖文，额角的黄灯转个不停。随后他便理所当然似的伸手解开了盖文的皮带，埋头认真地开始舔舐起眼前的这根半硬的阴茎来。

这时候盖文才注意到RK900的舌尖也被打了一个小洞，原本属于分析器的地方明晃晃地扎着一枚舌钉。此刻曾经同他并肩作战的RK900跪坐在地上，真的像一条他养的狗似的顺从地低头舔舐着盖文勃起的阴茎。RK900乖巧地服务着盖文，用自己柔软的舌面一滴不漏地舔掉了那根巨大的阴茎顶端所溢出的前液。仿生人张开自己被唾液和前液弄得有些泛起水光的、柔软的唇，乖顺而又缓慢地用自己温热濡湿的口腔包裹住了盖文圆润厚重的头部。RK900边用自己柔软的小舌讨好般地、一下一下地舔弄着自己口中那根巨物的顶端，尽职尽责地抚慰着顶端的每一个沟壑和褶皱，边用自己修长纤细的握住那根阴茎粗长的下方，缓缓地撸动着。仿生人乖巧地垂着头，顺从地将那根粗长地巨物一寸一寸地、尝试性地往自己的喉咙里吞，似乎是想要盖文狠狠地操他的嘴。RK900纤细卷翘的睫毛随着他吞咽舔舐的动作不断颤抖着，而或许是得益于仿生人不同于人类的身体构造，最终RK900也算是勉强让盖文的阴茎深深操到了他的喉咙里。

仿生人圆滑可爱的鼻尖贴着盖文下体凌乱的阴毛，随着自身舔舐的动作而猫咪似的稍稍磨蹭着。他任由盖文厚重的阴茎顶端，直直地顶在他喉咙处狭窄的软管上，那个柔软狭小的管道模仿着人类的吞咽反应一般，柔韧紧致地包裹着盖文圆润的阴茎顶端，来回小幅度地、令人有些欲罢不能地收缩着。盖文拽着RK900有些凌乱的棕色小卷毛儿，小幅度地挺动着身子，努力控制着自己不要过分用力地操弄仿生人的喉咙。而RK900也配合地随着盖文的律动而伸出舌尖，乖巧地来回讨好般地舔舐着人类在他口中有些不讲理地进进出出的那根阴茎。甚至在盖文将那根粗长的阴茎从他口中抽出的时候，RK900还尽职尽责地含住那根巨物的顶端甜蜜而又磨人地吮吸了一下，仿佛他有多喜欢这根大家伙似的恋恋不舍。

盖文坚定地将自己的阴茎，从仿生人那个天堂般柔软湿润的口腔中抽了出来。他将RK900从地上抱了起来，直接把仿生人拦在了自己怀中，轻轻用手指拨弄了几下仿生人那个早已经变得濡湿软烂、微微开阖着来回收缩的雌穴，确认RK900已经完全准备好了之后，才缓慢而又温柔地将自己抵入了仿生人的体内。为此RK900无意识地、有些无法控制地转起了红圈，事实上仿生人记得一切，他的耳边一直有一个声音在同他讲话，那样低沉地、模糊不清地说着一些他好像懂得又好像不懂的词句，那些断裂细碎的话语包裹着电流不通的杂音，像是烧红的烙铁似的，滚烫的在RK900的处理器中不断翻滚着。他记得自己在这里每一次被那些人凌辱、轮奸时候的样子，他记得他同盖文并肩搭档时候的事情，他记得他们相拥而眠的过去，他想要挣脱，他想要反抗，可是他不能。

RK900的眼前又出现了那堵红色的高墙，它巨大、坚固，无限地延伸向目不可及的远方。那是比任何仿生人所能看到的都要坚固、厚重的墙，它就像是一个狭窄到可怕的牢笼一般不断挤压着RK900生存的空间，完完全全地将仿生人禁锢在了其中，让RK900无法将其推到。是的，这就是「模控生命」最新型的、最先进的原型机——这就是RK900。作为仿生人，RK900不具备任何可以推倒「墙」的能力，或者说他被剥夺了这个能力，以至于就算此刻他的思维已经觉醒，他的个人意识已经形成，他也不具备可以逃出这个牢笼、拯救自我的能力。

 

“救救我…”

盖文抱紧了自己怀中的RK900，在这样深入地操弄和顶撞之间，他仿佛模糊地听到了RK900在小声啜泣着，用近乎于微不可闻的声音，在远方向他求救。

“救救我…盖文。”

 

——我被永远地关在这里了。

 

Fin


End file.
